stampylongnosefandomcom-20200215-history
Feather Adventures
'Feather Adventures '''is a Minecraft Let's Play Survival series. It is hosted by Stampylongnose's friend and partner, Sqaishey Quack on her own channel. It is similar to Stampy's Lovely World and is often considered as its conterpart on Sqaishey's channel. Its first episode, Sqaishey's Shack was uploaded on July 2, 2014, at a time when Sqaishey was not that popular. It was intended as a replacement to an earlier series entitled ''Quacktopia, as that world unfortunately went corrupt for reasons still unknown today (though many people say it was hacked)(Sqaishey now has a server called Quacktopia she had a earlier different from the predecessor to feather adventures but that was hacked). Feather Adventures eventually grew and is now the flagship series of the Sqaishey Quack channel. Today, Feather Adventures is continually growing and is the most popular series in the channel. History The world where the series is based on was made on July 2, 2014 as a dissapointed Sqaishey is mourned by the loss of Quacktopia. She decides to start again on a new series, Feather Adventures. She is then spawned in to a lush, green biome with a river flowing nearby. This will be what is now the Downtown of Feather Adventures. After multiple episodes, as Squaishey became more popular, the series grew, constructing the familar buildings we see today. Feather Adventures is continiously expanding, although it is not as big as Stampy's Lovely World. Locations * Sqaishey's House - This is where Sqaishey lives, as well as some of her pets. It includes a bedroom, balcony, the Super Spectacular Storage Room (where Stori lives), A nether portal room and a music room. From the balcony, a water slide leads down to the river below. * The Feather Friends Pond - Similar to the Love Garden, this is where honored fans' names are listed on signs. A person is listed when he/she posts a photo showing an artwork related to Squaishey, comments a joke or gives a suggestion. A little pond behind the signs is where listed people can "swim in here anytime". * Ebby's hut - Where Ebby the bunny lives. She "comes to life" (dressed as a player with a bunny skin) if there is a special holiday or celebration * Feather Fun - a mini-game park where Sqaishey builds her mini-games. This is similar to Stampy's Funland in Stampy's Lovely World. * The Little Village - a section of Feather Adventures that is reserved for small cottages. Many different colorful houses can be seen here * The Farm - Where many crops, such as pumpkins, wheat, sugarcanes, cacti, etc. are grown. * These are just a few of the many places in Feather Adventures. You may put even more in here. Trivia * The Jungle beside the Downtown was used as the setting for the music video of Sqaishey's song "Jungle". * Stampy has actually visted Feather Adventures a few times. * Almost every building in Feather Adventures has wood, making the world vulnerable to fire. * Although Feather Adventures and Stampy's Lovely World have obvious similarities, the architecture and building style used by Sqaishey is almost opposite to that of Stampy. Sqaishey tends to use wood and often uses ornate details to her builds, while Stampy prefers his builds to be simple and plain.